Dreaming of You
by Mizuki Harana
Summary: Fluff. Germany has strange dreams of a little girl who looks familiar. Germany doesn't know who she is.  Trying to make a summary without ruining the plot...  Rated for possible events in later chapters.
1. A Wish and a Dream

Italy gazed up at small bright spots in the sky. They were beautiful stars, polka-dotting across the black night atmosphere. The sound of footsteps broke the serenity of Feliciano's gaze. "Hey Italy." The German behind him said. Italy turned to look at him.

"Germany! Do you want to join me and watch the stars?" Italy asked happily. Germany sighed and took a seat next to Italy.

"Sure, why not…" Germany replied. They both leaned back, letting their backs hit the soft grass below them. A sweet silence filled the air as crickets played their usual symphony. The stars twinkled in the emptiness of space.

"Hey Germany…?" Italy rolled over to face Italy. Germany turned his head to face the Italian next to him. "Have you ever tried to wish on a shooting star? It is really fun. My wishes have almost always come true!" Italy smiled at the blonde man. Germany looked back to the sky.

"No, I've never tried it. That seems like something only small children would believe…." He responded. At that moment, a streak sliced through the jet-black area above them. Italy jumped up.

"I wish that me and Germany will be able to come out here every night and watch the stars…." Italy wished as the streak began to slowly fade out of the sky. Germany watched Italy as he smiled up at the sky. "Will you join me here, Germany?"

Italy stared down at Germany with a sweet face. Germany sighed and closed his eye. "Yah, why not. It's very peaceful out here." Germany answered truthfully. The Italian cheered and hugged the other man. Germany remained silent as the Italian held him tightly.

* * *

><p>A small girl in a green maid's dress stood there, sweeping the floor with a push broom that was much too large for her. She was a cute little girl, fluffy and all. She walked down the hall, glancing around in every direction. She sighed and went back to sweeping slowly. "I hope you return soon…" The girl whispered to herself.<p>

She stood silent and still, apparently thinking about something. It was beyond silent for being such a large hall. The girl sighed and looked down. "I hope you're safe…"

* * *

><p>Germany's eyes opened. Moonlight shone through his window. He wiped his eyes and sat up. "What a strange dream…." Germany whispered to himself. He heard a small sound from under the covers. He lifted the white sheet to see the brunette Italian, fast asleep in the same bed. Germany sighed, pulling the covers back over Italy's body. "Dummkopf…" Germany sighed out.<p>

He let his feet touch the floor. "Who was she…?" Germany asked himself. His dream was bothering him. The little girl looked so familiar. He didn't see her face, but the outfit just seemed to ring a bell for some unknown reason.

He looked down to the floor. His white feet were in major contrast to the dark brown floor. He turned to the far wall across from the bed. There was his coat, hanging next to Italy's, in a neat draped view.

Germany pulled the green coat over his tight black tank top. He looked back to Italy and then to the door. He knew that if he didn't return before Italy awakened, Italy would freak out and wonder where he was. "I'll be back soon, don't worry…" Germany uttered. With that, Germany left the room, closing the door silently behind him.

* * *

><p>That's chapter one! I hope you will continue to read. As of right now, I believe there will be 5 chapters total. Thank you for reading Chapter one.<p> 


	2. Germany's Wish

Germany walked out of the house and into the middle of the training field. This was where he and Italy were watching the stars only a few short hours ago. He stood still, studying the stars carefully. They looked the same. Never moving. Never changing.

He sat in the bone-dry grass and continued to watch the unmoving sky. He waited What for? He didn't even know. Maybe he was waiting for God to slice the night with yet another shooting star? That sounded about right. The cool air hit his face, carrying his already-messy hair around in the wind. Who was she, he thought. He continued to wait, sighing at his thoughts.

"She looked familiar. Und she was so familiar it was weird…" His voice trailed off. He turned to the East to see a pink sky, followed by a large ball of orange – the sun. "Guess I just have to be patient and wait until tonight." He stood and watched as the sun grew out of the horizon and slowly started to rise.

* * *

><p>"Italy, wake up." Italy's beautiful brown eyes fluttered open. Germany quit shaking Italy. Italy watched as the much more mature man loomed over him. "It's about time you woke up…." Italy sat up. He peered up into Germany's bright blue eyes.<p>

"Good morning, Doitsu!" Italy exclaimed. Germany turned to the closet. He grabbed his hat and gloves in a quick snatch. "What are we doing today, Germany?" Italy asked cheerfully. Germany pulled a glove onto his hand.

"Training. Get up or you'll be late." Germany pulled on the other jet-black glove. He faced the little Italian who was still sitting in the bed. He pulled his hat on; he went over to Italy. Italy remained staring off into space. Germany put his hand on the messy brown locks of Italy's hair. Italy glanced up to Germany. "Don't be late." Germany muttered. He let his hand slide off Italy's head as he walked away. The door closed in a loud bang behind him.

Italy stood and gazed out the window. He pulled his sailor-style training shirt on, followed by his pants. His stomach growled. "Pasta…" Italy groaned to himself in a hungry tone.

* * *

><p>"Count off!" Germany cried out.<p>

"Uno!"

"Ni!"

Germany nodded and crossed his arms. They started their training with running. Italy ran a few paces behind Germany and Japan, watching them carefully, Italy sped up slightly to be next to Germany. Germany had a serious look on his, as if he were in deep thought.

"Germany! When are we having lunch, Germany?" Italy asked cheerfully. Germany glanced to him and sighed.

"After we get at least something done. We're practicing with the grenades again, since you can't seem to grasp the concept of them." Germany responded.

* * *

><p>Italy was lying in the field, tired out from the day's training. He anxiously waited for Germany to join him. The stars seemed brighter. "Uno, due, tre…" Italy started to count the little spots. He pointed at each as he counted. "Sedici, diciassette…." Italy stopped counting.<p>

"You'll never be able to count every star. No one can." Germany muttered, intending for Italy to stop counting.

"Hello, Doitsu!" Italy responded cheerfully, not moving from his lazy position on the earth. Germany laid beside him. "Ve~!" Italy whispered, hugging Germany.

"Get off of me, Italy." Germany nudged Italy away. He examined the sky carefully, waiting for a shooting star.

"Doitsu, do you really believe in wishing too…?" Italy asked, staring intently at Germany.

Germany didn't move. Was he really hoping that a silly star would help him? What was he thinking? "I… I'm not sure, really." Germany replied. Italy turned back to the black void above them.

After an hour, Italy jumped up. "Ve~! Look, Germany!" A bright star with a long flaming trail soared through the sky. "You wish now, Doitsu!" Italy cheered.

Germany was relieved. "Finally…" He whispered to himself. "I wish that…." – Germany thought for a moment – "… that I can figure out my life…." He said louder.

Italy sat up and cocked his head at Germany. "Ve…?"

* * *

><p>Chapter two finished. Hope you enjoyed! R&amp;R. To those of you who don't know, Italy was counting in Italian when he was counting the stars.<p> 


	3. The Dreamland: A Nightmare?

A/N: There is a one and a half week time skip between last chapter and now, so no one get confused! R&R!

* * *

><p>A small boy wearing dark navy blue clothes wandered up to the little girl. His hand fidgeted at his side. "May I speak with you…?" He shyly asked.<p>

The little maid-dressed girl stared sweetly at him. "Yes, what is it?" She smoothly asked in her beautiful voice. He dropped his head to look down to his feet.

"Someday," – his voice silently cracked as he began – "I want to become a strong and powerful country…" He glanced up at her. He extended his arm with lightning speed at her. "I want you to join me! Become a strong nation, together with me!" His head fully rose to be fully visible to the girl. "Join me…?" Hesitance filled his voice. The girl gazed down at the trembling hand in front of her.

* * *

><p>The scene faded away as Germany opened his eyes. "Dammit…" He whispered. These dreams have been keeping him awake for almost two weeks now. What is this all about, he thought silently. He glanced around the room to be sure he was in reality. He couldn't believe it. Every night it was the same nightmares. This maid-girl and this small boy somehow shocked him. "Dummkopf…" He whispered to himself. He staggered into the dimly lit bathroom.<p>

"Look at yourself…" He mumbled as he stared at the muscly man, who was in turn staring at him as well from behind the glass. "You're not… you anymore. What is it about these dreams that are making you insane…?" He remained silent for a minute before dropping his head. "Und now I'm talking to myself…" He groaned out.

"Get a grip on reality. They are only a part of a dreamland…." Germany whispered as he filled his hands with water. He splashed the warm water on his face and shut the sink off. He left to the bed and laid down, pulling the covers over his body once more.

Dummkopf. It was no longer a term he used on Italy. He himself felt like one. He turned on his side, facing the dull wall. He heard Italy move slightly. "Am I really believing in shooting stars? In wishes? Und I'm letting these silly dreams keep me awake…." Germany whispered.

"Maybe soon I'll know…." He spoke softly. "Maybe…" He repeated the word. Such a small word. His sanity depended on the outcome of this word. His thoughts slowly drifted in and out of his dreamland. 'Yes, I know soon that I… will…" He fell under the spell of sleep.

* * *

><p>The boy stood, holding a rectangular canvas in his hand. His clothes draped over his body in a perfect fit. "We are almost finished with preparations." A sailor told him. He stared up at the tall sailor. He nodded and the sailor returned in the direction of the ship.<p>

"You weren't going to leave without saying goodbye, were you?" A sweet voice called from behind him. He spun around, only to see the cute maid standing before him. The little boy whispered something too soft to be heard.

"Saying goodbye is a hard thing to do…" He responded, his voice at a normal volume. He didn't move an inch. He was frozen in a numbing state of shyness.

She didn't move either, clenching a bucket's handle in her miniature hands. "It's harder to leave when you regret not saying goodbye…." She responded in a wise tone.

The boy glanced down at his feet. "What do people in your country do when they are leaving?" She looked down before responding with a simple word – kiss. A blush formed on both of their round faces. He pulled her into a long kiss, only to be interrupted by the voice of the sailor. He parted from the girl.

"We're leaving now…" The sailor motioned toward the wooden ship.

"Oh… Okay, I will…" – His voice was covered by a faint cry – "… in a minute." He turned to the girl one last time. "Goodb-" His voice was cut off by another cry, repeating the name 'Germany' over and over. The dream crashed in on itself like a glass window.

* * *

><p>Germany was instantly pulled out of his dreamland to find Italy, sitting in daylight beside him. "Germany…" Italy repeated his name once more.<p>

"What is it?"

"You were moving around and acting uneasy, as if you were having a nightmare. It woke me up, so I thought I would wake you up…. You looked afraid." Italy calmly replied. He knew there was something Germany wasn't telling him. Germany looked out the window. It was morning.

"It's nothing, Italy. Just get dressed, we're meeting Japan at his house today…." Germany jumped up. He yawned silently, out of Italy's sight.

Italy decided it was time to ask. "Germany, you've been doing this for a while now…." He whispered sadly. "You've been having some type of nightmare, or something bothering you that is keeping you awake. I know it. You've been acting like this for about a week…" Italy was worried about him. Germany could hear the concern in the boy's usually-cheery voice. Germany glared at Italy, and then started to get dressed without giving an answer.

* * *

><p>I know, some of it sounds repetitive. I just want to show how much it is bothering Germany by putting in the dreams a few times. I wanted to put a few important memories in at the end. The first two weren't very important, but these two are important to the plot. Sorry about repetition of the dreams concept. R&amp;R.<p> 


	4. Discovery

It was all because he was worried about Germany. That day, Germany didn't even look at Italy unless he really had to. Italy felt terrible about asking. How could he not be worried about Germany? Germany was hiding something. "I hope he comes out tonight." Italy smiled to himself as he sat up. "Why would he not? He can't possibly be mad at me."

"I'm not mad." Germany responded as he walked closer to Italy. Italy jumped to his feet and tackled Germany.

"Ve~! Ti amo, Doitsu!" Italy squealed. Germany was disgusted; he didn't push Italy away. Why not let him be for now? Italy let him go and looked up into his shady eyes. Germany sat cross-legged on the ground. Italy put his head on Germany's shoulder. Germany said nothing. He had to ask something very important.

"Italy, have you ever had dreams about people you don't know, but they look so familiar?" Germany asked hesitantly. He tried not to sound like an idiot. Italy looked up at him.

"No, I only have dreams about people I know." Italy responded, giving Germany a look of confusion. Germany nodded and pushed Italy's head off of his shoulder.

"Germany, is there something wrong? You've been acting very strange." Germany gazed at the sky.

"Just having some nightmares. Everything else is perfectly fine." Italy didn't believe him. It was more than a few nightmares. They were _bothering_ him for some unknown reason. Italy followed Germany's gaze to the night sky.

* * *

><p>Germany sat at his desk, writing on a few papers. Italy burst through the door. "Doitsu~! Why is there so much junk in your storage closet?" Italy cried out in his high voice. Germany didn't look at him.<p>

"There's nothing more than old memories and stuff I used to use." Germany replied, as he continued to work on his papers.

"Can I look through your stuff?" Italy asked. Germany sighed and glared at him.

"Fine, just don't touc-" Italy ran off before he could finish. Germany's head dropped. He leaned back in his chair and sighed. "Arschloch…"

* * *

><p>Italy pranced through the hall to the storage room. He threw the doors open and stepped in. He flipped the switch, turning on the dim light in the center of the ceiling. The room was six feet long and ten feet wide. Boxes were pushed against the wall, filling up from the floor to the roof. Some boxes and other items were scattered across the remaining floor space. Italy reached up and grabbed one of the top boxes.<p>

He carefully set down the ancient-looking box. He kneeled next to it and pulled the top flaps open, causing the dust to fly into the air. He began to pull out the contents. Pictures of Germany and others appeared in small piles. The box was filled to the brim with copius amounts of photographs.

After getting through the first stack of boxes, Italy grabbed the top box a few stacks over. This one was surprisingly light. Italy set it down and opened the tan flaps. He stopped moving. He nearly stopped breathing his. His eyes were as wide as they could possibly be. "V-Veee~?" Italy whispered. He grabbed the two objects that were in the box.

* * *

><p>TEHE! Suspense! What did Italy find? Guess you'll have to wait and see ;D (Sorry about the longer wait for this chapter than the others!)<p> 


	5. Always Loved

Italy was shocked. He couldn't believe his eyes. He now held in his hand an old paintbrush and a damaged painting. He knew this was his. "Where did…" Confusion filled Italy's head. He stared closely at the painting, easily being able to tell it was a painting of him. He faced the paintbrush again. It all came back to him. The paintbrush. He was going to teach Holy Rome to paint. He ran off with the paintbrush that Italy had let him use. "Holy Rome…?"

* * *

><p>Germany was first to be outside. The stars looked the same as usual. The silent air gave Germany time to think and figure things out. He had to get as much of the confusion out of his mind as he could before Italy showed up. "I wonder what's taking him so long…" He heard footsteps behind him and saw someone coming. He expected it to be Italy. "You know, if you wa-" Germany finally saw what Italy was wearing.<p>

Italy stepped slowly for a few more steps. He stopped and looked down at Germany. He was wearing the maid's dress. It was a bit small, but still fit from the very last time he was wearing his dress. It wasn't very long ago that he had switched from the dress to normal clothes. Everything about him looked the same as Chibitalia. "Italy, where did you ge-"

"Are you Holy Roman Empire?" Italy asked before Germany could even finish. Why did that name sound so familiar? Germany thought for a second. "_Holy Roman Empire… That's the name I went by as a child!"_ He finally remembered. The memories stormed his brain like a waterfall. He remembered meeting Italy, painting with him, kissing him, actually painting Italy, and so much more. He remembered.

"Italy…" Germany couldn't find the words to say. Italy showed German the painting. "I painted that… so many years ago…."

"I found it today…. I never would have guessed you were Holy Rome…." Italy handed the painting to Germany. Italy dropped his head. "You probably think I'm weird for wearing this, but I thought that maybe if you possibly were Holy Roman Empire, it would help you to remember…." Germany watched Italy as he stood, trying to explain himself. Germany stood up and walked toward the cross-dressing boy.

He hugged Italy, holding him tightly in his arms. "Italy…" He whispered. He leaned in and pressed his lips against Italy's. Germany couldn't believe he was doing this. He just felt like it was the right thing to do. He pulled his lips back slightly. "I'm sorry I left you…."

Italy's breath fell onto Germany's lips. He wasn't quite sure what to do now. Germany gazed into Italy's eyes. "Italy…. Do you love me…?" Germany asked. He finally realized it. He always thought there was something more that he had felt for Italy. He finally discovered what it was. He had loved Italy for so long before, that was why he couldn't escape that feeling. He knew that it wasn't normal in his country to have this type of relation with another male, but he knew that it was love.

"Of course I love you, Doitsu." Italy smiled up at Germany. He went up on his tip toes to kiss Germany. He threw his arms around Germany's neck. This is what he was waiting for. He'd always loved Holy Roman Empire and he'd always loved Germany. Germany wrapped his arms around Italy's waist. They parted their kiss and gave each other a loving look. "I always knew that somehow you would return to me, Holy Rome…" Italy hugged Germany.

Germany ran his fingers through Italy's hair. A tear ran down Italy's face. This was the happiest he had ever been. He finally had his love back with him. Germany wiped the tear off Italy's cheek. Italy pulled his arms away from Germany. Germany gently grabbed his hand. "Why don't we go inside and do this instead…?" Germany whispered.

Italy smiled. "Ve~!"

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it. I really can't write any type of romance such as kissing and… "Lemon" … So I think you can just decide what happens when they leave. ;D This was my first non-oneshot yaoi story, so please give some reviews and let me know your thoughts.<p>

NeonVocaloid/MizukiHarana – Completed: 5/2/11


End file.
